Twas the Night before Christmas Snowboard Kids Way
by Angewomon2000
Summary: Sorry it took SO long! This story will have all of my Christmas stories that star the Snowboard Kids and Digidestined! R/R!
1. Twas the Night before Christmas Snowboar...

'Twas the Night before Christmas Snowboard Kid Style  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twas the Night before Christmas and the   
Snowboard Kids.  
  
A/N: This is told from Jam's point of view. ^_^  
  
'Twas the night before Christmas, when the tree caught fire,  
  
The star smoked while the lights fried their wires.  
  
Thank heaven for my blanket, that stomped out the blaze,  
  
I thought we were goners, but I was still in a daze.  
  
My cute little kids were wrapped up in bed,  
  
While I took medicine for my achy head.  
  
With Kali in her nightgown, and me in my cap,  
  
I just snuggled down for a long winter's nap.  
  
When out on my lawn, I heard yelling and cries,  
  
Someone was mouthing off and screaming out lies.  
  
On my way to the window, I tripped on the cat,  
  
My face hit the wall with the sound of a splat.  
  
I yelled to myself, and leaped for the stairs,  
  
But on that first step, stepped on my son's teddy bear.  
  
DARN IT! I cried, as I tumbled on down,  
  
The fall, how it hurts, to land on your crown.  
  
My head pounded with pain, but I pushed it aside,  
  
I ran out the door, leaping over the fence to hide.  
  
A skinny, but jolly person was not attemping a squeeze,  
  
Down my brand new chimney I could not believe.  
  
Then I thought to myself, why it must be Saint Nick!  
  
But I didn't recall him having a nice little pick.  
  
I gasped as I saw a wisp of blond hair,  
  
Wait a sec, I wondered, who is that up there?  
  
I thought Santa had white hair, and was old and quite fat,  
  
But not spiky blond hair, or azure eyes at that!  
  
I became quite suspicious as I climbed up the roof,  
  
But jumped up in horror as I heard a great woof.  
  
I saw a small dog with a horn on its head,  
  
I guess it was taped because it fell down instead  
  
I noticed the figure had a masculine voice,  
  
I froze in terror, for I had no choice.  
  
He took out a lead pipe, from his big velvet bag  
  
As he jumped down my chimmey, that stupid old jerk...  
  
I ran into the house, and saw him ransacking the place  
  
His white, snowy beard, drooping down off his face.  
  
This was not right, I thought to myself  
  
I thought Santa was a merry old elf!  
  
I stood in wonder as the figure whispered aloud,  
  
" Gee, I hope that husband of hers comes around...  
  
I'll smack him with this lead pipe as he comes to see what's wrong...  
  
Then I'll ship his dead body off to some small town in Hong Kong!  
  
Kali will be mine!! He shouted with glee  
  
" I'll take her and kiss her, she'll belong to me!!!  
  
I realized that voice and recalled his name.  
  
It's Matt! That jerk! Who's always to blame!  
  
I crept up behind him, and tackled him with a start  
  
I took the lead pipe, and bashed at his heart.  
  
He begged me for mercy, with tears in his eyes  
  
" I'm sorry!" He exclaimed, he swears did not lie  
  
I gave him a smile, and helped him up  
  
" Here." I said, handing him a cup.  
  
" It's eggnog, my favorite!" He squealed, as he gulped it all down  
  
" Here, have a cookie." I added, trying to erase his cold frown.  
  
He smiled and took it, as my family appeared.  
  
My wife growled with anger, shouting, " Why is HE here?!  
  
I went to her quickly, hugging her tight.  
  
" He's come to visit us on this glorious night."  
  
Kali smiled her smile, as she led Matt to a seat.  
  
" Here, have a brownie, my own special treat."   
  
Matt looked at the family, as tears formed again,  
  
" Why are you being so nice after how bad I've been?"  
  
My children jumped up by him, as they gave him small hugs  
  
" Please don't be sad, here, have our pet bug!"  
  
The kids lay their pet hair-eating mantis atop of his hair  
  
" OH MY GOSH!!" He screamed, as he ran out of their lair.  
  
The family laughed, and waved him goodbye  
  
" Merry Christmas!" We shouted, not telling a lie.  
  
We went back to bed, as my wife nuzzled my cheek,  
  
" Honey, I have a gift for you, would you like a peek?"  
  
I nodded stupidly, as my wife took my hand  
  
She placed it on her tummy, which I didn't understand.  
  
I jumped with excitement as I felt a small kick  
  
I looked to my wife who nodded quite quick.  
  
A baby! I thought! What a wonderful gift!  
  
But next year, I think, we should close off our rift.  
  
That chimmey, who needs it? I thought to myself.  
  
Santa can get in, 'cause he's the main elf!  
  
I turned to the window, seeing Matt run out of sight  
  
" Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night!"  
  
``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
This story takes place in the future when everyone's grown up and  
started their own families. Please don't get mad at me because I   
bashed Matt. I just didn't know who to choose as a bad guy. This  
took nearly five months to finish because I was SO busy! Sorry for  
the long wait. 


	2. The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Cr...

The Snowboard Kids and Digidestined's Crazy Christmas Party  
  
A/N: This is dedicated to my friends, Moonfairy2000 and Moonkitty3000.   
I wouldn't be Angewomon2000 if it was wasn't for your inspiration.  
Enjoy the story!   
  
(scene: Linda's mansion)  
(Linda is making a list for the people who are coming to her party)  
Linda: Hmm. Let's see. All of the Digidestined are coming, that's for  
sure, but what about my friends? I should let Nancy, Tommy, Wendy,   
Jeanette, and Brittany go to the party, but the problem is Slash and  
Jam. After what happened to my birthday party, I'm not taking the risk.  
I know. I let the others come, but not Slash and Jam. There. All   
complete.  
(She makes some phone calls)  
  
On Christmas Eve  
  
(scene: Linda's party)  
(Slash and Jam heard rumors about Linda having a party)  
Slash: That little brat. She didn't invite us.  
Jam: We could sneak in.  
Slash: But how?  
Jam: See that window? We climb up to it.  
Slash: I don't know. Looks dangerous.  
Jam: Or we could go through the basement window.  
Slash: The basement window.  
Jam: (sighs) Fine. I go my way, and you go your way.  
Slash: Said and done.  
(They separate)  
Jam: (is swinging a rope) Here goes nothing!  
(He tosses it)  
(It lands on the window)  
Jam: (starts climbing) Almost there.  
(Mimi steps in the room and starts to undress from her regular clothes   
and starts to get ready for the party)  
(When Jam climbs to the window, he doesn't know she's in there)  
Jam: AAH!  
Mimi: AAH!!  
(Jam lets go of the rope)  
Jam: (falls) The unpureness! Oh, the horror!  
(He lands on the snowbank)  
Jam: Oof!  
Slash: Tried to get in?  
Jam: I had it, but I saw Mimi undressed. (shudders)  
Slash: Want to try the basement?  
Jam: Fine, anything to get me away from Mimi. (shudders again)  
(They find a open basement window)  
Slash: (climbs down) Coming, Jam?  
Jam: Coming.  
(He climbs down)  
Slash: Where's the door?  
Jam: There it is!  
(Slash opens the door only to find a hidden stairway)  
Jam: Let's go upstairs.  
(They follow the staircase to a room)  
Slash: Come on. (opens door)  
(Unfortunely, the staircase led to the room with Mimi still in it)  
Slash and Jam: AAH!  
Mimi: AAH!!  
(The boys slams the door and run down the staircase)  
Jam: Now you know how I felt when I saw Mimi.  
Slash: Now I know.  
(They head into the basement)  
Jam: Now what?  
Slash: There's another door.  
(Jam opens to find another staircase)  
Jam: This way.  
Slash: Okay.  
(They head up the stairs)  
(The room they headed to was the kitchen)  
Slash: Good. No sign of Mimi anywhere.  
Jam: (sighs the sigh of relief)  
Chef: Hey, out of here, kids!  
Slash: Jam, look out!  
Jam: For what?  
Slash: Turn around and you'll see it.  
(Jam turns around to encounter the chocolate cake)  
Jam: (cringes) Yuck, I hate chocolate!  
Slash: o_O; YOU hate CHOCOLATE?  
Jam: Yeah, so what?  
Slash: You DRINK hot CHOCOLATE.  
Jam: That's a DRINK. I hate SOLIDS.  
Slash: Oh.  
Chef: Out of this kitchen, now!  
Slash: Sheesh, don't bite our heads off.  
Jam: Uh, Slash?   
Slash: What?  
Jam: That chef's got a butcher knife.  
Slash: (gulps)  
Jam: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!  
(They start running)  
(The chef chases them)  
Chef: Come here, little children.  
Slash: Keep running, Jam!  
Jam: I *pant* don't think *pant* I'm going to *pant* make it.  
Slash: Here, you go that way and I go this way.  
Jam: *pant* Fine.  
(They split up)  
(The chef chases Slash)  
Slash: :P You can't get me! You can't get me!  
Chef: Come back here, you little brat!  
  
(scene: Jam running up the stairs)  
Jam: (gasping for air) That was close. Now I need a disguise.  
(He runs into a room)  
(He dresses up like he's a conceited girl. He tied a pink ribbon around  
his hair)  
(Slash comes up running and slams the door)  
Slash: Is that you, Jam?  
Jam: Yes, and you better not tell anyone that I'm dressed like this.  
Slash: Okay, deal.   
Jam: Put this on.   
Slash: Why?  
Jam: So that way, we can't get caught.  
Slash: Oh.  
(He puts on the dress)   
Slash: I look stupid with a dress on.  
Jam: Hold still, I'm trying to put on a bow.  
Slash: A bow?!  
Jam: They'll easily recongize you if you don't wear the bow.  
Slash: Fine.  
(He puts the bow on)  
Jam: Now we need names. Girl names.  
Slash: How about Lani for you and Dana for me?  
Jam: Cool. I agree.  
(Kari enters the room)  
Kari: Oh, hello.  
Jam (Lani): Oh, hello.  
Slash (Dana): Hi.  
Kari: Are you here for the party?  
Both: ^_^ Yeah.  
Kari: See ya downstairs.  
Both: Okay, bye.  
Kari: What are your names?  
Slash: Dana.  
Jam: And mine's Lani.  
Kari: Lani, Dana, I have to ask you something.  
Both: (nervously) ^_^' What?  
Kari: Are you related to Slash and Jam?  
Both: ^_^' Why?  
Kari: You have the same noses as them.  
Slash: I'm Slash's second cousin.  
Jam: And I'm Jam's cousin.  
Kari: Cousins? How cute.  
Slash: We'll be heading downstairs.  
Jam: Mmm-hmm.  
Kari: See ya. ^_^  
Both: Bye.  
(Kari leaves the room)  
Slash: That was close.  
Jam: TOO close.  
Slash: Let's head out to the party.  
Jam: Let's go ahead.  
(They leave the room)  
  
(scene: The ballroom)  
(Slash and Jam.......err, Dana and Lani see Matt and Takeru)  
A/N: Slash and Jam's names will change to their disquise names. ^_^  
Dana: Hi.  
Lani: Hello.  
Takeru: Hello. I'm Takeru. What's your name?  
Dana: Dana.  
Lani: And I'm Lani.  
Matt: Nice to meet you, Dana. You, too, Lani.  
Dana and Lani: Thank you. ^_^  
Kari: (sees them) Hey, Dana. Hey, Lani.  
Both: ^_^ Hi!   
Kari: Haven't you told about your relations to Slash and Jam?  
Both: Not yet.  
Kari: Well, Dana is Slash's second cousin and Lani is Jam's cousin.  
Matt: Really? No wonder they have the same noses as those two.  
Lani: It's a trait from my uncle.  
Dana: And this also comes from my uncle.  
Linda: (walks by) Hello.  
Lani and Dana: '_'; Uh-oh.  
Linda: Who are these two?  
Kari: Linda, these are Slash and Jam's cousins, Lani and Dana.  
Correction, Dana is Slash's second cousin.  
Linda: Oh, really?   
Kari: Really.  
Linda: I don't remember cousins being in their families.  
Both: '_'; Uh-oh.  
Kari: I don't know. They might be lost cousins.  
Linda: I seriously doubt it.  
Both: We're going to be get some punch.  
Kari: Okay.  
Both: See ya in a few.  
(They run to the punch bowl)  
Lani: Linda already suspected us.  
Dana: We're in deep trouble.  
Linda: Hi, guys.   
Both: -_-; Oh, no.  
Linda: Are you really those boys' cousins?   
Both: Yes.  
Linda: Then why I haven't seen you?  
Dana: We have school all year long, except for the Christmas holiday.  
Linda: Wait a minute. We have school all year long, except for the   
holiday, too. Are you lying?  
Dana: '_'; I'm not lying.  
Linda: I think you're lying, Slash.  
Dana: (thinking) Uh-oh. She discovered me. I'm toast.  
Linda: And don't think you're off the case, Jam.  
Lani: (quietly) Oh, no. I'm dead.  
Linda: I knew it was you two because when you went into the dressing  
room, I passed by and saw the whole thing. Besides, I still can   
recognize you with or without the bow, Slash. (giggling)  
A/N: Now their names will go back to normal.  
Slash: Grr.  
Jam: Why us? Why?  
Linda: You'll mess the party up.  
Slash: Don't look now, Linda, but there's a food fight going about.  
Linda: Wha- (get splatted by a cream puff)  
Jam: Ha ha ha- (is hit with a plate) @$%$!  
Slash: You said a bad word! You said a bad- (is plowed by cake)  
Linda: Grr! Maybe you wouldn't destroy the party after all.  
Slash: I agree. Oh, yeah, Jam said his first bad word.  
Linda: He did?   
Jam: Ow.   
Slash: You okay?  
Jam: I'm fine. Just a konk on my head.  
Linda: You said a bad word.  
Jam: I did? Oh, dear.  
(The food fight continues)  
Nancy: Linda, Taichi and Matt started a food fight.  
Linda: They did. Oh, they are in big trouble.  
(She runs into the ballroom)  
(Everyone except Nancy, Mimi, Koushiro, Jyou, Jeanette, Wendy, Sora,   
and Brittany are throwing food)  
Linda: STOP IT!!!!!  
(Everyone stops)  
Linda: Taichi. Matt.  
Both: What?  
Linda: (slaps them silly)  
Both: Ow.  
Linda: That's what you get for throwing food.  
Both: We're sorry.  
(Jam sees Mimi)  
Jam: AAH!! (runs away)  
Mimi: What's his problem?  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
How was it? Review and I might give a sequel to this story. Ja ne! ^_^ 


End file.
